sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Joel Price
| cityofbirth = Chapman | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1990-1998 1998-2001 | youthclubs = FC Chapman Grand Canyon Antelopes | years = 2001-2011 2011-2016 2016-2018 | clubs = FC Chapman Union Town FC Chapman | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2003-2014 | nationalteam = St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Joel Heath Price (born October 29, 1980) is a Gregorian former professional footballer who played as a striker, most notably for FC Chapman although he also spent five years with Union Town. He also represented his country playing for the St. Gregory national team. Early life Price was born in Chapman. He attended his first game with his father, two days after his first birthday. Youth and college career In 1990, Price joined the FC Chapman youth system, where he played for the remainder of his secondary school years. After completing his high schooling in 1998, Price left for the mainland United States where he played four years for the Grand Canyon Antelopes men's soccer team in Phoenix, Arizona. Club career FC Chapman After graduating college, Price returned to St. Gregory and signed a professional contract with FC Chapman prior to the 2001-02 League A season. Initially struggling to find playing time in a loaded Chapman offense, Price found himself in a starting role when Jarrod Shannon missed the second half of the season due to health concerns. Price reveled in the opportunity and finished the 2001-02 season with 9 goals as Chapman finished second in League A. Price's first club trophy came in the 2003 SGFA Cup Final when he scored twice and was named man of the match as Chapman defeated Little Rouge 3-1. In 2005-06, Price's 21 league goals were enough to give him his first-ever League A scoring title. That season also marked a return to the top for Chapman as they won their fourth League A championship, and the first for Price. Union Town Price signed with Union Town in the summer of 2011, following the club's relegation to League B. In 2013-14, Price led League B with 17 goals as Union Town finished the season as champions of League B, earning promotion back to League A. During the 2015 January transfer window, several media outlets reported that Price had been offered a return to his former club, FC Chapman. Although he acknowledged that there had been talk between his agent and the club, Price elected to decline the potential move in order to help Union Town stay in League A. The club would finish the season in 13th place, securing safety in the top flight. On December 12, 2015, during a 2015-16 SGFA Cup Third Round match against Old Boys, Price sustained a concussion after clashing heads with Old Boys defender Scott Lattrell. Price was replaced by Andre Thompson, who went on to score the only goal in the match as Union won 1-0. Price was held out of the lineup for the following weekend's league match away at his former club, FC Chapman but returned to the side on December 26, coming on as a substitute and scoring with five minutes remaining in a 2-2 draw at Rivergate. Price did not appear in either of the next two games – a home loss to Independence and a scoreless draw at Manorham – and saw a total of only 20 minutes over the two games after that. Following the team's January 24, 2016 1-0 home loss to Zane Hills, in which he came on with just 5 minutes remaining, Price expressed displeasure with manager Steven Somerville at his minimal playing time. Return to FC Chapman On January 26, the Chapman Star reported that FC Chapman had paid Union Town to buy out the remaining six months on Price's contract and bring him back to his hometown. The following day, January 27, both clubs officially confirmed the move. Price signed a six-month contract with Chapman and made his return to the Golden Eagles lineup on January 30 at Port St. Christopher Pirates, where he came on as a substitute with 20 minutes remaining and scored the winning goal in second half stoppage time as Chapman beat Pirates 1-0. Price made his first appearance of 2017-18 on October 22, 2017, replacing Tidiane N'Guessan late in a 1-1 draw with Helena Point Rangers. He appeared in 7 matches, including against his former side, Union Town, on January 19, 2018. He did not manage to register a goal in his swansong season, however. His final game was on the last day of the season (May 19) against Cape Wells Wanderers, a 3-2 victory for Chapman. Following the game, Price announced his retirement from football. Personal life Price is married to Abigail (Abby), who works as an assistant coach with the Chapman women's team. The couple have two children. He also has a half-brother, Jonah, who plays as a striker for Merrickton. Category:Player pages Category:Union Town F.C. players Category:FC Chapman players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:St. Gregory national youth team players Category:Retired players Category:People from Chapman